Kylie: part 1
by Chillaxes
Summary: Party over here! Somethings going down! but how will Odion handle asking Izishu, what does Malik have in his backbag, and how is Izishu taking Shadi's new news? plus, someone maybe leaving someone for someone else. Scandal! Sequal to Shampoo Planet!RR


Kylie

Here it is again!

Disclaimer: don't own Yugioh! Darn!

sorry this took so long, but I was using the demo for Microsoft word, and the demo expired! So anyway, back to the story!

The school was in an unnatural bustle as everyone ran between lockers to convey the latest news. The Ishtar brothers were having a party. Not only that, but it was deemed to be one of the largest parties yet. First of all, it was to celebrate the winnings of the basketball team. Second, it was going to be at the Ishtar household, which was rumored to have a pool and around thirteen bedrooms. Thirdly, the house was to be completely vacant, meaning that it was partying all night long. Needless to say, everyone wanted to go. Malik enjoyed the attention, but Odion wasn't so sure. Malik was making all of these promises, and Odion was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep them. Yet, Malik held his life in his hands, so Odion didn't complain. Out loud anyway. But while the Ishtar's felt nervous, it was Yugi that was the most concerned. He was out of condoms, and he was too embarrassed to ask for any. Furthermore, his "just in case" had come true, and he wasn't as prepared as he thought. In the back of his mind, he was working up ways to say no to Malik's invitation, but none seemed right. And anyway, he didn't have a date. Not like he needed one, but it wouldn't hurt. Just as this thought crossed his mind, Larissa walked up to Yugi's locker with her usually sweet but deadly smile. Yugi was shocked. The hottest girl in his grade walked up to his locker, and was smiling at him. "Hay Yugi! So did you hear about Malik's party? Yea, I heard it's gonna be pretty hot!" Yugi shuddered slightly. _Yea really hot… _ "Yea. I'm not going, but from people who are, that's what I've heard as well." Larissa gave Yugi a pathetic look. "You're not going?" Yugi shook his head. "No. I…don't have anyone to go with." She smiled down at him. "I'll go with you! I don't have a date, Jackson turned out to be a total jerk, and I wasn't going to go but if you want I'll go with you!" Yugi thought about it. Yugi looked back at Tea , who was giggling with a group of girls. Maybe it was time for him to move on from his grade school crush? He turned back to Larissa with a smile. "O.k. Is eight o.k.?" She smiled back. "Perfect! See you, Yugi…chan!" She giggled as she ran off to class.

Izishu lay face down on her bed, her face buried in a pillow. Her back heaved up and down as tears streamed down her face. She had never felt so miserable in her life, in her opinion. Why the hell did Shadi get a girlfriend? She had always thought he was in love with her, so why did he have a girlfriend? She buried her head deeper into her pillow. Life just wasn't fair! she flipped over on her back and stared at the ceiling above. She looked terrible. her hair was in a crinkled mess, her eyes were red and puffy, and tear stains were running down her face and neck. She slowly sat up and wiped her face off with the back of her hand. She never shed a single tear when her father died, yet she was crying over one guy? _Well, ok, but dad was an ass._ She flipped off of her bed and slowly stomped down the stairs and into her extremely large kitchen. She knew something that always cheered her up.

Malik couldn't be happier as he skipped home from school. Odion, on the other hand, could be. He still hadn't thought of way to tell his sister that he was having a party while she was at work. "What are thinking about, big brother?" Odion shurged. "Oh, nothing, just wondering what my life would be like if I had been adopted by, oh I don't know, say, a small Amish family." Malik just rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't care how you do it, just make it happen. Hopefully she'll be in her everyday happy sappy mood." Malik rummaged around for his house keys, but couldn't seem to find them. Odion rolled his eyes with a sigh and pulled out his own, hanging neatly on a key chain. "You really need to get organized." The two boys stepped into the large house. "You and Emily both! Look I think I can take care of- whoa!" Malik and Odion stopped dead in there tracks. The dining table was set with the best of china, which was no suprise to them. What was however, was the spread of food on the dining table. Everything from roast beef to falafles to spaghetti to sweet and sour chicken was laying down in front of the pair. Odion was in shock, and Malik stood there salivating. Before either could move, a loud bang was heard from the kitchen. Suddenly, Izishu stepped out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron which was covered in grease and flour. Her hair was in a messy tanglely bun on the top of her head, and she was covered head to toe in flour and assorted seasonings. The thing that caught the brothers attention was the two tear marks going down her cheeks. The pair quickly concluded that she was pissed off. they slowly sat down at the table. "Well, what are you waiting for, eat." Izishu stomped back into the kitchen. Malik shrugged and dove into the food. Odion followed after his sister. "Isis, what's-" She spun around. "Don't call me that!" Almost simultaneity, the stove top burst into flames. Odion coward back. "um, the stoves on fire." "Yea, it does that." She spun back around and began to stir a pot that was boiling before bending over and taking out a pie from the oven. Droping the pie loudly on the counter, she continued. "What do you want?" Odion slowly stood by his sister. Taking a breath, he answered. "Canihaveapartyherewhileyouratwork?" Without warning, the whole stove burst into flames. Dark,black, water burst out of the sink, and the light began to flicker erriely. Suddenly all the canisters began to burst, spilling their contents onto the floor. Odion sat cuddled in a corner as he was slowly drowned in a mixture of flour, water, sugar, and other assorted pantry items. He attempted to crawl up off the floor and reach the dining room, but once he stood, he realized the door between both rooms were closed. Griping onto the small marble knobs, he pulled himself up from the mixture to try and stop from drowning, but he felt his footing giving in. _This bitch is trying to kill me!_ Odion thought as he slowly lost his grip. His head was just about to go under, when he tried something drastic. "Izishu! I get it! No party!" that was the last thing he said before his head slipped beneath the murky waters.

When Odion opened his eyes, he was looking up at the kitchen ceiling. He sat up and patted himself down. He was perfectly dry. The house sat as if nothing had happened, and Izishu stood there dicing onions, which she dumped into a large boiling pot. "O.k, what else do you want." Odion quikly ran out the kitchen and to his brother. "May I assume you failed?" Odion slummed down and grabbed a chicken wing and the bottle of hot sauce. Yeap, Amish sounded pretty good...

Tea sat on her bed staring at the wall before her. She was wishing she could tell someone that she and Yami were a couple, but she knew that everyone would shun her for it. She was Yugi's girl, so everyone thought. Before she could think anything else, her phone rang. It was Monica. 'Hello? Hay girl! What's up?" Tea sighed. "Nothing. Hay you going to the party?" "That's what I called about. Rex just called me and asked if you would go with him to the party.You in?" Tea sighed. did she really have a choice. "sure. Tell him to met me at 8:29." Monica squealed with glee and hung up the phone. Tea jumped up with a sigh and went to her closet. What would she wear. She could wear the yellow halter with the pink skirt and- no wait, that was what she wore on her first date with Yami. Now that she thought about it, everything she saw in her closet reminded her of Yami. She grabbed her purse and ran down stairs. She had some serious shopping to do.

Miho walked down the empty halls of her school sadly. With all the school funds going toward the sports program, the library would have to close, and she would be out of a job. Hopefully the fliers she was hanging up would help, but even she knew it was over. Once she hung up the final poster, she straightened her book bag on her back and stepped out of the large school to the dark chill night outside. Once she began to walk, she spotted the group of students from her class. They were the outsiders, mostly for two reasons. They were minorities ( three blacks, one hispanic, and three whites), and secondly, they were known delinquents. They never payed attention in class, and they always left as soon as school was out. It was rumored that they lived in the ghetto and were all raised together by a caring pimp and his wife, untill one day the pimp and the wife got shot by the police, and that was why they didn't trust authority. But, it was a rumor after all. Miho walked forward toward the group shyly. "Hay guys. I'm Miho, and I was wondering if you were intrested in the school bake sale for the library-" "Why? What did the library do fo us?" One of the girls had jumped in. A white boy stepped forward next. "Look, that's nice, but no thanks. In da street, no one cares if you can read." with that, the gang walked off into the darkness. Miho stood in shock. She was sure she could get their help if she figured out how to show them that reading was important. But how? Suddenly she got an idea.

Malik watched in awe. Marika was sitting in front of him just staring at him. She didn't move, just stared. For a moment it seemed sereal, and then suddenly, she started to giggle. Malik looked behind him, which made her laugh even harder. It was then that he relized she was eaisly ammused. Malik went back to staring at her. She began to stare back. It was like a blinking contest. Suddenly, Malik got competitive. He squirmed, trying to keep his eyes open as much as possible. Marika sat still, eyes peeled. She yawned slightly while her father struggled. He finally gave in to the pain. Odion happened to walk by at the time, by which noticing a small baby sitting in his brother's room. He did a double take and stepped in. "Malik?" Malik looked up at his brother. "Hay, take a seat." Odion looked around the dirty room. "Where?" Malik ignored him and went back to staring at Marika. Odion looked down, and realized what Marika was sitting on. It was a large book, about as thick as the dictionary. The title read._ Playboy Unlimited:The collector's guide. From 1920-2008_. Odion quickly swooped up his niece, much to the annoyance of Malik. "Hay, I had her first!" Odion just stared back at his younger brother. He was acting like a child. "No wonder Emily's angry at you." Odion walked off with Marika smiling in his hands. Malik followed, running into his brothers neat room. Kneeling he grabbed a soda from the fridge and chugged it down. " Dude! we were having fun, and you just went and stole her from me. Some people have no respect." He crumpled the can in his hands, flopped down on his brothers bed, and threw the can on the ground. Odion just stared at his brother. "Pick it up!"Malik jumped up in surprise at his brother yelling at him, and fell off the bed with a thud. Marika fell into a fit of giggles. Marika suddenly stopped laughing. she had become instantly board._ Hay what's that?_ She thought as she looked over at the black bunch she was looking at. She didn't know what it was, so she studied it like any baby would. She pulled on it. Hard. To bad it was Odion's hair. In a state of extream pain, he dropped Marika, but quickly recovered and caught her, to which he was not surprised to see her in a fit of giggles. Walking over, he sat down on his bed and sat her on his lap. Yeap, she was Malik's kid alright... "So what are we going to do about this party?' Odion asked as he let Marika play with his finger. She was chewing on it in hopes that he would once again react to the pain. "What do you mean we? this is your problem. And just so you don't back out, I still have the picture, and the message that you pulled the alarm, and I've already sent the invites to like-everybody, so good luck. oh, she needs a change." Malik got up and walked out the room, leaving Odion with two big problems.

Odion finished the last of his homework that was due on Monday with a yawn. He looked over at his niece. She was curled up asleep on his bed. She was wearing a little basketball jersey with a star on it that was much to big for her ( the team got baby jerseys free from USA national basketball team when they went on one of their field trips) and she was chewing on a mini plush basketball. She was wrapped up in her jersey and her long blond shaggy hair, with one long red bang in the front, a reference to her mother. A slight snore escaped her pink nose. He couldn't help but smile. She was so cute! As evil as she was, she was still a baby, and the poor thing was worn out. Odion was all too ready for bed, but seeing her laying in his bed fast asleep, he just didn't have the heart to wake her up. He was tempted to sleep right next to her, but something about that just sounded so perverted that he decided against it. He stretched as he walked down stairs to sleep on the couch. He was a bit surprised to see Izishu sitting on the couch with a carton of ice cream and a box of tissues. She turned when he walked down the stairs. "What are you doing up?" She asked. She was trying to sound normally sweet, she came out as sad and a bit cracked. " I thought I could sleep down here since Marika kinda took my bed." She shifted. "Marika? How did she get here?" Odion shrugged. "I guess she was kidnapped. Emily will probably freak when she finds out. he's banned from seeing her." Izishu looked up at her brother standing above her. "Why?" He laughed. "She said his room is too toxic for a little baby. Sadly, it's true." Izishu snorted as she struggled up off of the couch with the carton of ice cream still in hand. She walked off up the stairs, wishing Odion a good night as she left.

The next morning everyone was at a buzz. The day had come for the Ishtar brothers to hand out the one thing that seemed to be keeping the school alive:invitations. So it was no surprise that when the Ishtar's walked into the school, they were met by a flock of girls with assorted baked goods and other gifts. What was a suprise was what Malik pulled out of his book bag. Where he was, a large squeal was heard. "What's going on?" Tea asked as she stood next to Joey. "I don't know, let's-" Suddenly the crowd split and let Malik walk in the middle, girls close behind. "O. My. God." Was all that Monica could say as she saw what was before her. Malik was walking down the hall with a flock of girls. And in his hands was a small bundle. A small, moving bundle. A small moving bundle by the name of Marika Ishtar. She giggled at all the excitement and attention she was getting. Girls tickled her and brushed her hair and showered her with gifts. No one had ever seen a happier baby. Tea ran up to her in a flash. "Aww! She's so cut, but you are so dead now." "What do you mean?" Monica took her godchild into her arms and kissed her." She means Emily is coming this way." Malik took his child back as girls around him continued to swoon. "Just tell me so I can run." Joey held his mouth and pointed behind him. Malik spun around and ran right into an angry momma. Upon seeing her mother, Marika burst into tears. She knew they were both dead. "How the hell did you bring her here without your sister noticing?" Malik gulped while his swoon slowly backed away. "In my... book bag." Emily looked at him with pure horror before snatching her away from him and stomping off. Malik followed. "Emily, wait-" "No you wait! Look, I love you but if you keep doing this I don't know how long we can be-we. " "What! Oh, this is just like you, you only want her for your self-" She bolted in. "Your only thinking of your self!" they both stood in silence, Marika staring first at her mother, then he father. "That's not true. I'll prove it! come on Marika!" Malik held his hands, expecting them to be filled. But Marika stood still, confused as to who she should obey. She inched toward Malik, then went back to her mother. Finally, after a couple minutes, she had had enough, and the poor thing burst into tears. The two argued over whose fault it was. it seemed endless, until Monica suddenly appeared, walked between the pair, and ripped Marika from Emily's hands. "No, mine!" She said before walking off, leaving two very shocked and confused parents.

Izishu was at her desk typing vigorously. Hopefully, she could get her work done before her lunch break. She was interrupted by a very blushing, very awkward Mark, who was in a sense also her boss. She had to feel sorry for him. He was a somewhat over weight 30 year old white guy who had a knack for drawing comics and still lived with his mother. It didn't help that he was very good with history and computers, or that he had a large crush on Izishu. and as badly as he tried to hide it, she knew from day one. Now he stood in her office panting and leaning on the doorpost for support. "Miss Ishtar, someones here for you. It's a girl, and she's hott. Not like I want her anything, cause I'm still single, you know for like dates or movies or..." Izishu giggled, which made him blush more. "Thanks, bring them in." He was gone faster then he had come. When the door was opened again, a young blond stepped in with a smile. Izishu knew her all to well. It was Emma, aka Shadi's new girlfriend. Izishu could feel her stomach do belly flops. "Hay! I only met you once, at the restaurant. I'm Emma!" Emma stuck out her hand, which Izishu shook. "I'm Izishu Ishtar." Emma quickly brightened up. "Oh! Shadi has told me so much about you. You're like, all he talks about. Like o my ga! It's so, like, refreshingly steller to finally meet you! May I?" Emma motioned to a chair. "Oh, sure, go ahead! so, um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but... why are you here?" Emma laughed. "Because, I like to get to now my boyfriends, and one way is to get to know his friends and families, and his ex. So I thought I would come down here and invite you to got to lunch with me, unless like your still bitter cause I would totally." Izishu blushed slightly. "Oh, no see, Shadi and I aren't, I mean we, were not, we're just friends." Emma giggled. " Opps, I'm sooo sorry! my bad, it's just he talks about you so much. Anyway, do want to meet for lunch? Or we could go right now." Izishu looked at the clock before looking down at her purse and grabbing it. "Sure!" She got up and walked out the Museum with Emma, who started to go on about a really good french bistro they could go to. Izishu smiled at her. Shadi picked her well. She was really pretty. _Maybe I misjudged her? I should give her another chance, who knows?_

Malik walked down the asile with his best friend in a supermarket, singing a fimilar tune while he grabbed assorted bags of chips. Odion was right behind his bother, shaking his head. Izishu had said no, so how did he expect to have a party anyway? Malik, however was calm, almost as if he had a plan. "Alright what should we get. Gin or tonic?" Malik held both silvery bottles up in front of Marika. She sat there staring at both bottles questionably. Suddenly, she began to laugh, and reached for both. "Good girl! Daddy will buy both! Ok, now get ready, cause this one is a bit harder. Ready? Bacradi... or Brandy?" Marika bit her lip in frustration. "It's ok, sweety, take your time." Odion stepped in. " Malik! you do relize that once everyone shows up for the party, you'll be in big trouble. And you do relize that Emily still hates you. It's a wonder how you snuck out of school with Marika anyway." Malik laughed. "That was easy! I just stole her from her when she wasn't looking during lunch, then stuffed her in my locker." both Monica and Odion froze. "What? I did it gentle." They continued to walk. "So, Malik, do you want me to tell him or..." Odion jumped next to her. "Tell me what?" Malik smirked. "Well, here's the thing." he threw an invite back to his brother. Odion caught it and read the invite. It read:

Yo, this goes out to all my bitches, niggas, pimps and hoes ( but mostly to the hoes)! You are invited to a party full of Criss, bling, malarchy and what not! Come dressed to impress!( that includes not coming dressed at all, which you really should do, cause it will save you energy, trust me.) Can't wait to see you there. Holla!

Time:6:00 to hellifIknew!

Place: 2647 Rosewood drive

rsvp: what?

hosted by: Odion Ishtar ( in the case that the cops are called)

Odion stared in horror. "But wait, isn't this... Shadi's adresses?" Malik smiled at Marika, who smiled at Monica. "Yea, it is."

* * *

Thanks for reviewing this! Sorry it took so long, but the next one wont, I promise! Keep it up, and stay pop and fresh!

* * *


End file.
